


That time of year

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, gotg
Genre: Anal, Biting, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Team Bonding, heat - Freeform, inter species, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket knows very little about his origins, He began noticing a pattern, about once a year he’d become more friendly then his usual self. While searching for answers in the ruins of where he was put together, an unexpected enemy comes to visit for similar reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rocket sat in rubble, the old ruins from his old world cold and desolate, as he thought it should be. He didn’t know why he returned here every year like clockwork. Maybe it was a morbid curiosity; he wanted to know what had been done to him that made him go a little loopy every earth January.

Well, not loopy, actually, he was a lot friendlier, less respectable as something in the pit of his stomach made him feel all warm, yet empty. Now when he masturbated he would always do it on his stomach with his tail and sometimes his rear up, which wasn’t common any other time; he materbated a lot more now.

He sighed, looking back at his ship, it was small, defiantly not he Milano, he would never invite his friends to this disgusting and cruel place, he didn’t even want to be there, but like his odd unfounded behaviour that he hadn’t noticed common for any of his team mates, January always brought him here.

He sighed, falling to his knees, then falling forward. What was he waiting for, what was it that he wanted from this place.

He felt the wind pick up, his tail twitched in the air, as he looked behind himself, sitting up again. Parking just beside his own rented ship was another blue ship, also smaller in size. He hadn’t seen before, the engines hummed as the ship stopped, and shut off.

Any other month Rocket would have taken cover, drawn his gun, maybe even fired a few shots by now. But again, it was earth January.

He watched as a familiar face stepped out of the scratched up and dented ship, Rocket raised his brow. “What are ya doin here BlackJack?” He asked, not seeming very pleased, but the Rabbit seemed surprised by the calmness he witnessed. “You’re not usually the type to ask questions first then shoot later..” He pointed out, putting his palms up to show he didn’t have any weapons. Despite his better judgment Rocket actually believed him.

“Ya, well, I don’t feel like shootin right now” he insisted looking down at the dirt he sat in. The rabbit got closer, until he was standing behind him. “Amazing.. I guess it’s true” O’hare said, seeming like he knew something, Rocket raised a brow, looking back at him “What is yer loud mouth goin on about?”

“Just that I could smell you from a mile away..” He said, sitting down beside Rocket, who moved away as a result “I didn’t know you went into heat too. Though yours is.. different”

“Heat?” Rocket squinted, trying to figure it out for himself

“Yeah, some life forms do it to you know.. Keep em breedin” The rabbit said “higher forms have grown outta it, though”

Rockets ear twitched “I am a higher life form!” He barked, Rocket pulled out a gun, aiming it at Ohare, who did the same, jumping to his feet as they had a stand off

“Relax Rocky” He grinned “I’m not callin you dumb or nothing, you just, suffer from some instinctual habits” He put nicely. Rocket lowered his weapon slowly, as did the rabbit “I know you’re not keen on this ‘bein an animal’ stuff, but damn look some of this up on the holonet. It’s reckless”

“Shut the fuck up ok, I was doing my own research!” He growled, slumping back down he rubbed his forehead, agitated by it all.

“Well you suck at it” He scoffed, then looked around at the ruins “So.. what are you doing here at this dump”

“This is where I was made” he said carefully, not entirely sure if that was true as he wasn’t conscious to know most of his origins, he only knew what they told him.

“Ahh, thought you’d find answers? Or do you just like makin yourself sad”

Rocket gave BlackJack a glare, then turned back“I don’t know why I came here, just did” He growled “You never told me what you’re doin here though”

“… Well, I’m trying to get laid” He said bluntly “You’re in heat, I’m in heat.. Thought I could give you what you wanted.. an get a little from it myself”

“Yer real pathetic you know that? I ain’t sleepin with you! Go rub ya carrot if you’re all pent up!”

“Won’t mean nothing Rocky..” he cooed “It’s not like were gunna cross paths much, just a quick fling an were both golden, at least, until next year… Plus, I’m probably the only one who’s ever gunna be willin”

Rockets ear twitched, the idea that he was doomed to be alone due to the rarity of his being was the cause of many depressing nights. He stared ahead, thinking it over.

Jack got up behind Rocket, putting his hands on Rocket’s hips, who flinched from the touch, but didn’t voice a protest.

Rocket let out a sigh of defeat; he put his hands on the ground in front of him, lifting his hips up high in the air “Don’t think this’ll stop me from shootin you on sight later”

“Heh, that was easy, had I known I just needed to ask..” O’hare un-did the zipper on his pants, letting them fall down to his ankles, keeping them there in case he needed to make a quick getaway, although the planet was assumed to be disserted, they were both wanted rodents, and out in the open.

“ya would have gotten your brain smeared on the cement had it been any other day, O’hare” he hissed, he wanted the rabbit to know this wasn’t an ideal situation, and it didn’t mean he liked him either, he was simply fulfilling an urge.

“Couldn’t just let me think ya cared..” BlackJack chuckled. He undressed Rocket in a similar fashion, letting his belt fall to the floor along with his weapons, then his jumper fall down after it. Rocket found himself becoming impatient, adjusting his hips he pushed his butt back against BlackJack’s crotch, feeling the member push between his cheeks “Hurry it up, get it over with!”

“Patients, I said I’d make sure you enjoy it”

“…no you didn’t” Rocket turned his head to look at BlackJack, who began to think. “Oh yeah” Before going on, he shoved his length quickly into Rocket without warning “I was gunna use that, but you gave in so easily I didn’t have to” he chuckled mockingly.

Rocket just gritted his teeth together, what a jerk.

He grunted at the sudden intake of Jack’s member, it was deep and thick inside him, pulsing against his tight walls and muscle ring. “Hnnng” He moaned, lifting up one leg to relive some pressure he was feeling in his hips.

BlackJack leaned over Rocket, his chest and stomach pressure up to the raccoon’s back, he stood on the tips of his feet as he used the position to trust himself in and out, pushing off the ground and burying himself into the raccoon. His entire body tingled, he never thought Rocket would be this good, it felt right, his entire being feeling more and more satisfied. “Urrgh. Damn Rock” BlackJack grunted pumping his dick deeper inside and unenentonally releasing some pre.

“Ohhh, ohh!” Rocket moaned, his prostate hit once, then again with another thrust, his member hung hard between his legs.

“Arrk!!” Rocket yelped, teeth dug into the back of his neck, BlackJack biting his scruff, pulling on it with his teeth. He shook his head, trying to get BlackJack off his neck, the rabbit only released for a moment, before getting a better grip on his scruff.

The rough nature made Rocket feel even more aroused as he was pounded. He closed his eyes tight, his face crunched and his teeth revealed. “Grrrugh”

BlackJack had his hands under Rocket’s stomach, pushing up on the Raccoon’s thigh, moving Rockets body instead of his own. Rocket adjusted his footing as BlackJack pulled him back, grinding his hard boner deep into the coon’s hole, his member engulfed in the warmth of his slick insides.

“My my.. you look hard..” BlackJack remarked with a sly grin as he released the scuff, burying his face into the back of Rocket’s neck, taking the musky scent of heat into his snout. “Let’s finish you off, herrm?” He sounded so smooth; he reached around to Rocket’s body, gripping his member in Jack’s blue paws. He rubbed the cock up and down; it was moist with Rocket’s excitement, making the jerking easier as it slid easily through his grip.

“J-Jack..” Rocket panted, he didn’t know how close the other was, but he could feel BlackJack’s cock twitching inside him. “I-I’m gunna..”Rocket chocked out, his breathing was raspy until he finally came, his body tensing, and muscles squeezed against the cock inside him. “Hnnnnugahhh!” He let out a loud breathy moan as his cum covered the dirt floor below him, his arms gave out and fell forward, laying his head on the ground as he panted, breathing in some dirt unintentionally.

His tail end stayed up as BlackJack was pulling out of, then pushing into the now tighter inner walls “Fuck…Good boy” Black Jack said, Rocket heard the desperation in his voice. “Now.. ta finish off..” He breathed shakenly into Rocket’s ear as the thrusting continued. Rocket moved his head up to look at BlackJack, only for a blue paw to push his face back to the dirt flooring. “Now now, no looking, just take it all in” He chuckled, Rocket could practically see the grin on BlackJack.

Jack felt the intense feeling of near orgasm course through him, made even stronger whenever he hit Rock’s prostate again, making the exhausted coon shiver from the now unwelcome sensation, Black Jack smiled a little at that.

Jack’s balls were getting tight, Rocket seemed to be getting more restless as his orgasm died down, making him squirm uncomfortably under Jack’s grip, who bit him again in defense, trying to convince him to be still. It worked as Rocket didn’t struggle to lift his head from the ground, but his butt still waved back and forth.

Black Jack’s erection tingled when he suddenly felt a wave of pleasure, followed by hard ejaculation, filling up Rock’s now swampy hole with strings of semen. Rocket shuddered at the sudden hot feeling of being filled, stuffed to the brim with the white creamy liquid.

BlackJack kept himself seethed inside for a few moments after, making sure his every drop had been distributed, he pulled out slowly, Rocket putting all his weight back onto his feet, hiding his mucky hole behind his tail.

BlackJack was sitting on his put, leaning back on his arms with his snout towards the sky. “ohhh man, I’ve not fucked someone like that in a while”

Rocket didn’t give him any recognition; he just pulled up his pants and began walking back to his ship.

“What? Not even a goodbye?” Jack said, looking offended. “Guess I’ll see you again on the battle field someday” He grinned, suddenly getting an idea “or maybe.. same place next year”

Rocket gave him a warning look that said ‘not a chance in hell’ But BlackJack couldn’t help but sense some humor in it, like Rocket knew full well he’d be back but couldn’t accept it, not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A month or two had passed and Rocket was back to his usual angry self, only he seemed worse, less approachable, more possessive over his things and his space. It was only Groot that was allowed in his room, sometimes Peter would walk by the closed door and hear a low growl coming from the other side, making him walk a bit faster.

“I am Groot”

“Shut it! He knows not to come back here!” Rocket said, curled up in a mess of sheets, feeling secure and warm in the bunch.

“I am Groot!”

“They do not..” Rocket frowned “They know it’s nothing personal..” Rock’s voice fell, feeling a little guilty, but he couldn’t help but not trust anyone right now. He curled up on his stomach which had gotten increasingly bigger over time.

“I am Groot..” The tree seemed disappointed in the raccoon.

“They… they don’t have to know” Rocket said “I’ll be better..soon” He said in a shaky tone, he really didn’t want to think about the inevitable labour that was sure to come, it made his skin crawl just thinking there was something living inside him.

“I am Groot” The tree stepped towards the bed, growing his vines into the sheets Rocket was buried in, he heard a loud “Ark!” come from the Raccoon as Groot scooped him up.

“Let go you idiot!” the Raccoon was squirming, fighting Groot’s grip which only got more secure around him until fighting was entirely pointless. “I am Groot~” Groot said in a comforting tone he held the raccoon very gently to his chest, vines running over his stomach.

“They..wouldn’t understand” Rocket’s ears pressed down “They’d just see me as some pet that got out for the night an came back knocked up! They never need to know!”

“…I am Groot” He said in a doubtful tone

Rocket sighed “I’ll tell em I found it on the street.. I don’t know” He looked beat down, given up, tired.

“I am Groot” his friend hugged him; Groot was never off put by the news, even when he first found out, which was even before Rocket realized. Groot had a sixth sense about these things, if anything he saw Rocket in a different light now that he was helping create life instead of just making bombs that often destroyed it.

“I know there our friends..that’s why I don’t wanna mess it up” He said, rubbing his nose on his arm.

“I am Groot” Groot walked out of the room with Rocket still in his hands, the Raccoon going frantic “What!? No!! Let me go you idiot!” He bit Groots bark, who didn’t react.

Peter, Drax and Gamora heard his angry raccoon chittering as it got louder; they looked at one another in confusion.

“I am Groot” He said loudly to them, Rocket going quiet, hiding his stomach behind Groots arms as he glared ahead at his team.

Gamora squinted, trying to figure out what Groot had said, none of them could understand the colossal despite trying, Drax was the one unashamed enough to ask “what does that mean?” He looked to Rocket, who’s muzzle made no attempt to move.

“I am Groot!” he said, sounding more determined to have his voice be heard. Rocket sighed in annoyance when Peter asked “Rocket what’s he trying to say?”

“Erm, just..” Rocket scratched behind his ear “He’s trying to tell ya that I’m..pregnant..” Rocket’s eyes felt watery, looking to his friends for their reactions.

“p-pregnant?” Peter looked baffled, Gamora smiled only slightly, for a moment, Drax on the other hand had a large grin “Congratulations small friend, You will love fatherhood” He insisted

“Pregnant? Pregnant!?” Peter said to Drax, amazed that the other was taking it so well.

“I remember when my wife was carrying our daughter… it’s a magical time”

Even Rocket rolled his eyes at that; there was nothing magical about it, Peter, on the other hand, thought it had to be magic for a male to become pregnant.

“How..how did..” Peter started, Gamora elbowed him to get him to stop, signling that it wasn’t his place to ask and that Rocket looked uncomfortable as it was.

“Were glad for you Rocket” She said “When are you due?”

Rocket’s tail twitched “I’m not sure.. soon, maybe”

“We should take him to get a date” She insisted to Peter, going back to the controls. Taking note that Rocket hadn’t told them until just now, wondering how she had missed something like that and why he hadn’t trusted them enough to come clean

“I’d rather not—“

“We wouldn’t want to be in the middle of something when the baby comes” She said.

Rocket felt a little touched that they were being.. mostly supportive, in their own way. At least they were being accommodating. “Alright.. but I ain’t going outside like this.. Make a house call”

Gamora nodded, looking forward again. Peter was awkwardly averting his eyes, scratching his arm and adjusting his jacket until finally saying “I’ll help!” He offered to Gamora, who almost voiced that she didn’t need it, until his finger pressed on her lips.

Rocket shuffled, feeling unbalanced as he stood up straight, it seemed like it would be easier to go on all fours, but he wouldn’t give up any more self-respect for this thing. “I’m gunna..head in for the night.. then” he said, figuring they would want to talk about it without him, it was natural, maybe they’d debate over who’s they thought it was, Rocket didn’t bring anyone home, ever, and apart from now the team always assumed he wasn’t sexually active.

Rocket turned away, leaving the room, expecting Groot to follow, but he didn’t. Rocket wasn’t about to request it of him either, after all the colossal had been at his beck and call for a while now. Rocket shut his door, going back to the new activity that seemed to occupy all his time, sleep.

Peter heard the door shut, everything was too quiet, he finally blurted out “Is no one else freaked out by this?” He asked

“It’s different” Gamora said “But isn’t that the point of the Guardians”

“Well…how is he going to raise a kid? It’s cramped enough in here? Think he’ll put it up for adoption or something?”

“I am Groot” Groot said, probably answering his question but the obvious language barrier made it very useless to him

“That’s not our business Quill” Drax said “We might be a team, but were still have our own lives to live. If Rocket leaves the guardians to raise his child it’s not our place to stop him from doing so” Drax had personal experience with children and fatherhood, probably being able to relate to Rocket the most in this situation.

“..I guess” Peter didn’t look satisfied, he sighed loudly, slumping down in his chair to think “so.. who’s the other parent? Not you is it Groot?” Peter laughed, half joking, then his expression turned to horror as he realized just how possible that really was, little raccoon bush’s popped into his head.

“I am Groot” Groot shook his head, luckily they understood that one.

“Well I’ve not seen him leave the ship in a while, think it was just a drunken one night stand or something?”

Gamora didn’t entertain his gossip, Drax however was wondering the same “I don’t imagine there in contact.. he will likely need assistance.” He said it in the kindest way possible, they were all thinking it, Rocket would make an awful parent.

“I am Groot!” He offered, the thug with a heart of gold had already claimed responsibility on tending to the pregnant raccoon and intended to do the same with his up and coming kit. “I would volunteer my experience to father his child also” Drax said, knowing Groot was probably on the same line as he.

“I’ll do what I can” Gamora said, knowing like Rocket, she wasn’t an ideal parent “Whatever happens, were in this together”

Peter stood up, seemingly out of the blue, but all this plan making without Rocket wasn’t helping to settle anything, they were all pre-supposing Rocket’s choices. “I think.. I am going to go talk to him”

“Good idea” Drax said “you were quite.. dickish”

“What? Me?! What did I do!” He looked agased at the accusation

“Hes right” Gamora agreed “based on your body language I thought you were going to jump ship” she remarked.

“I am Groot” Groot agreed

“Well, I didn’t mean it! It’s just freaky! You know?” he rubbed his head

“I’d avoid telling him that” Drax said

“Fine.. I guess I’ll add an apology to the list of things to talk about” He sighed, then headed out of the room.

Once infront of Rockets room he stood there for a moment, contemplating how he’d start, what he wanted to say. He was about to knock when he heard a voice call from the other side

“What do you want Peter?”

Peter lost his voice for a moment, then took that as an invitation, stepping into the room. “just wanted to talk” He looked at the mound of sheets on the bed, almost resemboling a nest of sorts, he assumed the center lump was Rocket, and sat on the bed beside him, he heard a small growl emitting from just there, Peter stood back up and it stopped.

He heard a sigh, he took it as an apology for Rocket’s territorial behaviour “alright lets talk..” he dug his way out of the pile until it was just his upper body showing.

“I guess I should start by saying I’m sorry”

Rocket looked confused “Sorry? For what? Not yer fault I’m an idiot”

“I was just.. a little ‘dickish’ when you told everyone”

“I hadn’t noticed Pete, my minds kinda occupied with more pressin things”

“Ohh.. well good” Peter shifted from one leg to the next “I know it’s none of my business, but who’s is it?”

“mmm” Rocket hummed, not even Groot bothered asking that “Some jerks, I’d kill em on sight if I saw him again” So Rocket was gay, Peter thought; the possibility of him being Bi had flown over his head. He was learning more about the raccoon in this one hour then he had their entire friendship.

“Yeah, I’ll shoot him too for you” Peter said, Rocket began to grin

“Jealous babyboo?” He asked wiggling his whiskers

Peter shot him an unimpressed frown “No way”

Rocket laughed out loud, a genuine laugh.

“What are you gunna do with it? I think Groot an Drax are already lookin at collages” He joked

“Ahh, they can have it, make a happy little family together” He said, seeming like he was joking, but Peter got the impression that Rocket really didn’t want it.

“So, are you keeping it?”

Rocket scratched his cheek “Don’t really want ta, but who the flark is gunna take in a little monster? Can’t just leave em somewhere ta be fed dog food an kept on a leash”

Peter nodded in understanding “Well.. we’ve all made pretty dumb mistakes, having a baby on board might be fun..” he tried to convince himself and Rocket.

“Yeah, right” Rocket said unconvinced “It wont be fun, just another thing I gotta deal with”

“At least you’re not alone in dealing with it” Peter said as comforting as he could, Rocket looked down “Yeah, draggin everyone else inta my problems ain’t makin me feel too great”

“how many times have we had to dodge gun fire from the revenger’s this week?”

Rocket looked at him, wondering where this was going.

“A lot, we were almost killed because of me” Peter said

“an Gam with he hoard of rengeful hunters. Drax’s call’s to our enemies.. we all got baggage, least your kid’s not gunna try and kill us”

Rocket smiled a little, Peter was actually helping. He felt the baby adjusting inside him, making his fur stand on end. He felt a horrible pressure added to his bladder, throwing the covers over himself he lept off the bed, holding back his urge as he ran and locked himself into the bathroom.

Peter followed him, alarmed and not knowing what to do, he had noticed the belly under the others thin strap grey shirt and orange elastic pants. “You ok buddy?! Want me to call someone?” Peter sounded more paniced then he meant, maybe the baby was here already, Rocket did give a very vague ‘soon’ as his estimated due date.

“I just gotta piss! No need ta call Nova over it” He heard from the other side of the door, followed by a flush.

“Well, when you said ‘soon’ it didn’t give us a really good time frame to go with” Peter said, Rocket opened the door.

“I meant maybe a month Pete.. I don’t really know genetically modified raccoon gestation periods” Rocket headed back to his room, Peter noticing the waddle he had going when he moved.

“I’m sure the doc can time it for you” He said passively. Rocket sat on the bed, his legs hung over the side as he leaned back on his hands “You can sit Peter.. I wont bite you no matter how much my instincts are tellin me to” He joked at that last part.

Peter listened, sitting beside the other in silence, until Rocket spoke “I’ve been acting like a jerk lately, havnt I?”

Peter nodded “but we understand now. It’s.. expected given the circumstances” Peters eyes went down, attracted by movement as he saw a small bump form under Rocket’s shirt, then fall again to its regular round shape, Rocket noticed his gaze “Freaky right?” He said, Peter jerked his gaze away “uh, no.. It’s—“

“Unnatural, strange..” Rocket had a humor in his voice, Peter mimicked that

“Ok, I’ll give you odd” He chuckled

“Least you’ll admit it, Groots been on my tail about how great it is” Rocket rolled his eyes, wishing he could have a drink about now. “I’m not stupid, the more I hear about this bein great the more I wanna rip my ears off”

“Feel free to bit a finger off for this.. but can I touch it?”

Rocket thought hard to himself, seeming confused as to why anyone would want to do such a thing “knock yourself out, but It’s a real strange feelin..”

Peter put his hand over top of the fabric that covered the tight skin, his stomach felt hard, but still loose enough to feel a small imprint when he pressed down.

“have you always been able to get pregnant?”

“I didn’t think so.. but apparently” Rocket said, the patting felt good against his stretched skin, he often let Groot do this, despite how weird he found it.

“That really sucks man..” Peter said, clearing his throat, he couldn’t blame Rocket for not taking precautions to something no one would assume existed.

Peter jolted back when he felt a kick, causing Rocket to burst into laughter at the cowardice look on the humies face “Ahahaha, oh man, you suck at bein a comfort Quill” He wiped a fake tear from his eye. “But thanks for tryin”

“Oh common! I’ve had no time to adjust. Give me a week would ya an I’ll be eatin off your baby bump” Rocket grinned at Peters joke “Yer lucky I ain’t gunna hold you up to that”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Quill had his ear stuck up to the door, along with Drax and Gamora waiting behind him. When Gamora was nervous she would make irritated gestures, tapping her fingers on her arm, a permanent scowl on her face, though if you asked, she’d claim she always looked that way, but Peter could tell the difference.

Drax looked rather calm, sitting down beside the door with his legs crossed, sharpening his already too sharp knives, every so often he would turn to the door when he heard a loud wimper or angry screaming.

Rocket had gone into labor an hour before, which he attempted to hide for a good deal of time until the pain was unable to be masked and Groot carried him off to where he felt the safest, his bedroom.

“Shouldn’t it be done by now?” Peter complained with a sigh

Drax chuckled a little, remembering when he too was impacient during his daughter’s delivery. “It could be a while still”

“..damn” Peter said bordly, turning to face Gamora rather than the door.

“You flarking @^#&*!!” He heard Rocket yell from the other side, not uncommon but this time seemed particularly pissed. The door opened suddenly, Groot backing out, looking as cut up as Peters bed post “I am Groot!” He sounded apologetic and paniced.

“I don’t flarking care if you’re tryin to help!! I told ya not ta pick me up!!” He shouted, a pillow flying out of the room before the door shut, leaving Groot in the hallway “I am Groot” he said sadly. The three other guardians exchanged looks, they couldn’t just leave Rocket in there alone..

Drax was the one to stand up “Don’t worry friend Groot, I have experience here” Peter moved away from the door “I will do my best to make sure nothing goes wrong” he opened the bedroom door and walked inside.

He saw Rocket laying on his back covered in a torn up sheet, a few feathers from his pillow were floating around the room. It was obvious at first glance why Groot was removed, every pillow on the ship seemed to be crowding the distressed animal, 9 bowls of warm water beside the bed for the babies clean up, of course in Rockets case only one was needed for his one kit.

“Get. Out. Drax” He hissed, sounding as threatening as raccoonly possible, but Drax was never phased by such threats from anyone, not even Gamora could scare him.

“I’m here to help”

“I’m doin jus fiin—-hnnn” Rocket stopped midsentence, closing his eyes as he pushed through another contraction.

Drax pulled a stool beside the bed, extending a hand to gently pat the other. Rockets eyes squinted open, glaring at the other’s actions “Don flarkin patronize me” He growled, fangs bared.

“I am not meaning to friend, I thought it may bring some comfort” Drax moved his hands back, like his wife, Rocket was reacting with anger and Drax knew not to push him. “What do you need me to do?” He asked

“Ahhh, uggh leave” He said, he leaned over his stomach, toes in the air as he bared down again. Drax rested his hand on the others back, holding him up as he got through another contraction. As the contractions died down again Rocket huffed and panted, looking exhausted.

“Are you thirsty?” Drax asked, hearing the dryness of his throat through his breaths. Rocket hadn’t even noticed that his mouth was dry and throat burned. “Y-yeah” He said as Drax got up, fetching him a bottle of water. Rocket grabbed it and began to chug it down greedily, some dripping out of his mouth and down his chin.

“Feel better?”

“mmhm” Rocket gurgled and nodded, bottle still upside down in his muzzle, water pouring down his throat until he took it out with a pleased grunt. Drax smiled “Anything else?”

“Tell th-the kid ta get out here already” Rocket laid his back against a pillow slowly, he clutched the sheets and his legs lifted into the air as he began to push again, grunting through it until he was able to rest his legs again “this is takin forever” He complained. Drax rained out a cloth from one of the many bowls provided by Groot, he began dabbing the Raccoon’s forehead.

“These things do take time. But It’ll be worth it”

Rocket scoffed “for you maybe, I never wanted a kid”

“They’ll grow on you” Drax smiled as Rocket rested, ignoring the others comment.

Rocket joldted up after a moment, a horrid pressure growing in his tail bone followed by a strong contraction, he squeezed every muscle in his body trying to fight it.

“Is this it?” Drax asked, noticing as the pain brought tears to Rockets eyes.

“hh-how woulahhh!- I k-know” instinctually he spread his knees apart “I’ve n-never done this before”

“Just take deep breaths friend” Drax said, rubbing the others knee. “Deep and even”

Rocket complied, almost just as the contraction stopped, it started up again, the pressure getting less bearable “I-I don—I can’t do it” Rocket said, grabbing Drax’s arm, digging his claws into the flesh.

Drax felt blood draw down his arm, it was painful but nothing he could not manage or would even disturb Rocket to have him stop. “This part doesn’t take as long” Drax said “you’ll manage, just keep pushing”

Rocket did, only stopping for a moment to suck in more air. His body trembled, shivers jolting through him. “AWHhhh fuck!” He cursed, feeling his insides stretched, making way for the large delivery “Uhhhhg!!!”

Drax lifted the sheets very slightly, wanting to make sure Rocket stayed modestly covered “It’s crowning, you’re almost there”

Rocket hadn’t felt a pain like this in a long time, his entire body felt like it was coming apart, all his muscles clenched and spasmed. He felt the urge to stop pushing as the pain kept getting worse. His eyes and jaw clenched tight. With a last budge Rocket felt the pressure subside as something came out of him.

Drax pulled the child from outside of the sheets, looking at the squirming rodent as he gave him to his father. Rocket all to curious as he took the little one. Drax began wiping blood off the baby as Rocket held him, noting the longer ears and hinge feet. He didn’t know what to do next, so he stared until Drax gave him instructions.

“Are you going to name him?” he asked, washing his own hands in one of the bowl’s with clear water.

“…I don’t know what..” Rocket’s eyes were wide, he looked terrified, he had no idea what to do, he was going to screw up this kids life.

Drax looked sympathetic, being a parent was hard. “You can name him later… Want me to get the others, I think Groots growing under the door” he said, noticing the vines.

Rocket nodded, his little unnamed baby should meet the rest of his family at least.

Drax went to open the door, Rocket brushed his thumb under the kits eye in comfort, he was mostly bald, aside from a very thin short coat, his eyes already having a black mask like Rockets. His eyes were closed, not looking as if they’d open any time soon. He felt the baby’s fangless muzzle on his finger, sucking gently.

“I AM GROOT!” Groot walked over looking more over joyed then Rocket had ever seen him, his eyes darted straight to the kit in his friends arms “I am Groot” He whispered at a more child friendly volume, extending a smaller branch that had flowers growing on it in order to pat the kids head who sniffed in the trees direction, sorftly sneezing

“Aww” Gamora cooed, her hands together as she looked at the little baby in awe, the sight was even able to get a response from her, which made Rocket’s ears wiggle. “Could I hold him?” She asked, pressing her lips together, Rocket almost didn’t want to let him go, but did, for his families sake

Gamora let him lay on her palm, curling into her as it gently whined making her heart flutter. Peter looked over her shoulder at it “Cute little guy… I want one” Peter stared at Rocket

Rocket rolled his eyes “well don’t look at me, I’m out of the baby makin business”

“Aww poor Rocket Jr, let it be known I was all for you having some siblings”

“Call him that again an I’ll kill you” Rocket warned “Think I’m gunna name him Roulette”

“Roulette?! Does this face scream dangerous gun game to you?” Peter asked, making the baby face it’s father.

Rocket grinned “Not yet, but one day he’s gunna be the toughest Guardian this galaxies ever seen, hes gunna need a name to back it up” He insisted “If you don’t flarkin like it have your own kids! Cause that’s the name I’m givin him!”

“I think it’s a fine name” Drax said, putting his hands on Peter and Gamora’s shoulder’s

“I am Groot” The tree said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Adding two more chapters, which will be Mpreg/Birth.


End file.
